supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory Animated
Supernanny: The Theory Animated (Supernanny：プランクトンや友人との冒険 meaning "Supernanny: Adventures with Plankton and Friends". Called Supernanny Theory Tales in JP from Seasons 4-present) is an action/adventure-science fiction-war-black comedy opera anime cartoon series that first aired in Fuji TV in Japan on February 2012. Its plot is based on the first three games of the Theory series. It later aired in USA as Supernanny: The Theory Animated on July 2012 on Cartoon Network. The intro music for the first three seasons is the Theory Rap. It was cancelled after three seasons due to Team Bobbalu's censorships dubbing all the episodes. A bigger reason is because the censorship threatened to hijack all material. Fajuajux Control started at season 1, Ginjosijen Control and Luhijikquorco started at season 2, and Freak Foor started at season 3. Starting with Season 4, which was the point it was semi-rebooted, it was moved to Adult Swim due to containing more explicit and mature content (albeit blended in with some humor and a few themes that pay homage to classic cartoons of the Golden Age of Animation, compared to the first three seasons which generally have humor of shows from the early 2000s). The plots have changed from the ones in the Theory games to a storyline that focuses on the rivalry between North and South Supernannya, but after an intense war, the relationship becomes toned down to the point where they agree on specific subjects such as the hatred of Tómas MacSherry. From Season 6 onwards, the series also began to include non-canon episodes. such as The Nuclear Age, which is set in a 1950s AU. Unlike the last three seasons, it is incredibly violent, showings deaths and extreme gore. It is banned North-East China due to similarities to Unit 731's experiments caused by one character and cruelty of prisoners. Seasons 4 and later are also notable for including satire similar to The Simpsons and South Park as well as occasional musical numbers sung by the cast. Episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' #Joshua's Brutal Return #Down to One #The Remano Formation #Lauren's Return #The Trio #Team Completed #You are not helping, you are thundering #The Inside Story #Tomboy VS. Girly Girl #Squeeze Play 'Season 3' #Canoe Killers Strike Back #TTTT's Formation #Going Solo Again #A Grassy Feeling #Hot, Hot, TOO Hot! #Leslie's Lesson #I didn't Snow That! #Adrian's Back Again #London's Bridge is Falling Down Once More #A Chance for France #I Want my Mummy! #The Longest Wall #Listen up, Libya #Russia's Farewell to Kids #Mexico and Havoc don't Mix #Investigating India #I'm not Lion #Say Sayonara to Ross #The Spain Attraction #Madagascar's Makin' Out #Korean Capers #From Start to Finnish #A Leader's Defeat #Conquering the Himalayas #Brazil we Meet Again #War or Peace #Singapore is Serious #Sweden's Mystery #Mate or Mate Not #The Countries are About to Go 'Round Again #Team Termination! #Joshua Strikes Again #PETA Attack! #The Total Showdown #Jailtime for the Canoe Killers 'Season 4' #Shrink, Shrank, Shrunk #Supernannya Circus 'Season 5' #78-Hour Tantrum 'Season 6' #Belly Achin' #All About Blacks (and Whites) #Gemma's Three-Decade Birthday Bash 'Season 7' #Journey to the Center of Nicole #The Nuclear Age #Punishment Plethora #Ruined the Franchise #Embarrassing Allergic Reactions International Airings USA: Cartoon Network UK: Australia Japan: Fuji TV Reception The original Japanese version of Seasons 1-3 received positive reviews. The Team Bobbalu dubs received negative reviews from the critics in America but reached certain peak ranks in WatchFlame, formed in 1995 in Italy, 1996 in Japan, 1997 in the Americas, 1998 in the rest of Europe, 1999 in Australia, 2000 in the rest of Asia. The average peak was not very exceptional, though, especially in Italy, because viewers did not like hurting children. However, the first three seasons were not as controversial as the adult-targeted seasons. Heaven's Wonder of the World was the only pre-Season 4 episode that never made it to the Top 1000 chart because people think this did not make any sense since according to something, there's no pain in Heaven, and there's no sadness. It was also because of TB's censorships dubbing it, as mentioned earlier. The subsequent seasons on the other hand, were considered to be an improvement over the first three seasons, receiving positive reviews and higher ratings, reaching more certain peak ranks. Critics praised it for its new premise, satire, and the occasional classic cartoon-style humor. However, they are very controversial for its intense language, violence, presence of drugs and alcohol, and sex scenes. Many parents were angered by seasons 4-present, demanding Season 1-3 to be rerun, but to no avail. It is banned in Manchuria (North-East) China due to similarities to Unit 731's atrocities. Nevertheless, it is popular in China due to the cuteness of some of the characters (i.e. Sophie) despite the use of WWII references. It was also banned globally in many schools and other family-friendly facilities due to its content, such as child deaths. On TV.com, the revival earned a score of 8.5, while on IMDB, it received a score of 8.2. WatchFlame's English re-dubs of Seasons 1-3 received positive reviews as well, fixing the errors that Team Bobbalu's dubs had. Trivia *Its working title was Supernanny: The Theory Toons. *Its rival title is G.I. Giuseppe. *This show (Seasons 1-3 only) and Sophie the Otter's Big Adventure are the only two Supernanny-related programs to air on Cartoon Network in America. Category:TV shows Category:TV shows originated In Japan